


The Art Professor

by frank_iero_stan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Gerard Way, Frerard, M/M, Smut, Teacher Frank Iero, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frank_iero_stan/pseuds/frank_iero_stan
Summary: Gerard has a crush on his art professor. Gay shit ensues. This is my first attempt at writing anything since I was a young high schooler. Please be patient with me.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is copied from something I wrote in my notes app in 2016 so the first few chapters may be a bit garbage but hopefully it will get better

Gerard fanned himself in class, complaining to his friend Ray about how mad he was that the AC was broken AGAIN. He agreed and Gerard's eyes drifted back to the teacher. Professor Iero. He was by far the hottest teacher he'd ever seen-literally. He was sweating and Gerard could just barely see tattoos on his arms. The professor adjusted his tie slightly and ran his hand through his hair.   
Gerard hadn't heard a thing the teacher had said since he had taken off his blazer, revealing his white undershirt. Just sheer enough to see the outline of the professor's body. His thoughts were snapped back to attention when the professor sighed.  
"Okay, I can't do this" He said, exasperated. "We have 20 minutes left and we're all too hot to focus. you guys can go."   
The entire class sighed and packed their bags, bolting out of the classroom as quick as possible. The student packed up slower than everyone else. He had been searching for an excuse to talk to Professor Iero alone for a while, and this was it. He leisurely walked to the front of the room and stopped at his desk.   
"H-Hey Professor Iero." Gerard stuttered. The teacher looked up and smiled, clueless to the younger's ulterior motives.   
"Oh, hey! What's up? That piece you turned in recently was incredible. Your attention to detail is unlike anything I've ever seen." The younger felt his face getting hot. That piece had been inspired by the teacher himself, although Gerard would never admit it because it pictured two men kissing in the rain. He knew it was a cliche but he couldn't help imagining it.  
"Well I've been really wanting to start a tattoo sleeve, and I saw the ones on your hands and thought they were pretty cool. I thought maybe you could give me tattoo advice?" He asked. That was some serious bullshit. He was afraid of needles and could faint at the thought of one coming near him.   
"Yeah, sure! I've got a lot of tattoos." Frank said, rolling up his sleeves slightly. Gerard tried not to make too big of a deal out of it as the professor's sleeves went higher and higher up his arms, revealing sleeves of tattoos.   
"Wow." He breathed, feeling his breath speed up.   
"Hah, yeah." The elder said, smiling at the ground. "I have quite a few."   
"Yeah." Gerard responded, not able to say much else.   
"You wanna see my favourite ones?" The professor asked and Gerard could swear he saw him smirk.   
"Yeah, sure." He mumbled.   
Frank took off his tie and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, glancing to make sure the door was shut and no one could see. Gerard could see the tattoos on his neck and marveled at them silently. When he took his eyes off of Frank's neck, the professor's shirt was off.   
"Oh wow." Gerard gaped a little at his toned chest.   
"S-Sorry should I not have done that?" The teacher asked, grabbing for his shirt.   
"N-No. It's not that."   
"Then what is it?" He asked, stepping slightly closer.  
"It's just uhh..." The student cleared his throat, not daring to look at the sight in front of him. "So which one is your favourite?" He asked, changing the subject.   
"These two." Frank said, and gestured to the birds flying above his belt.   
"Yeah... They're pretty." Gerard whispered.   
"Do you want to touch them?" He asked, looking into the younger's eyes and smirking.   
"Y-Yes please." The teacher smiled and guided Gerard's hands to his hips. They were close now, and Gerard could feel his professor's breath and it smelled of gum and cigarettes. Gerard let his hands drift across Frank's hips, and looked into his eyes.   
"C-Can I...." He trailed off, and the teacher nodded slightly. Gerard slowly undid Frank's belt and pulled it off. He unzipped his pants slowly and looked up as the elder's breath hitched.   
"Hey, Professor Iero, I have a questi-" Gerard jerked away from him as they heard the door fling open and Ray burst into the room. "Uhhhh... My question can wait." He blushed and stifled a laugh, running back out of the room.   
"Maybe we should finish this at my house." Professor Iero flashed a nervous smile and grabbed for his belt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally a self insert so I've obviously changed it so if something sounds weird that's probably why. Also there is smut in this chapter so if you want to avoid it, this is your warning. Also I haven't written stories in actual years I think so this is a bit clunky and awkward. I'll get there I promise lol

Gerard wrung his hands in the passenger seat of Professor Iero's car.  
"So this is my house." He laughed nervously as he pulled into his driveway.  
"It's nice." Gerard smiled at him as he got out of the car. "You were able to buy this on your salary?" He joked, trying to ease the sexual tension.  
"Thanks." Frank smiled back. "I was in a band before I got the teaching job. We were kinda popular so I have a bit of money in the bank." He blushed a little, guiding Gerard to the front door and opening it for him. The student stepped cautiously into the teacher's house and slipped off his shoes. Frank took his off as well, and then walked into the kitchen.  
"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He called.  
"No, I'm okay." Gerard answered, still standing by the door. Frank reappeared from around the corner with two glasses of water.  
"Come on in. I got you a water anyway, it's hot as fuck outside." He smiled at Gerard and the younger felt his face grow hot. He had fantasized about Frank's house so many times, but he never in a million years imagined it would look like this, or happen this way. Maybe if Gerard suddenly got bad at art and needed some "extra help," but never because Frank had INVITED HIM OVER after he almost SUCKED HIM OFF AT SCHOOL.  
He stepped tentatively further into the house and Frank took his hand, leading him to the couch, plopping himself down and setting the waters down on the coffee table in from of them. He began nervously fiddling with his tie. Gerard sat down beside him and watched as he tried to take off the tie. He grew frustrated and his face became flushed.  
"I can never take these things off when I'm nervous." He smiled apologetically at the student.  
"Do you need help?" Gerard asked, trying not to laugh. Frank sighed in defeat, nodding slowly. Gerard giggled and moved his hands to his teacher's tattooed neck, swiftly taking off his tie. "So why are you nervous?" Gerard teased as Frank's cheeks heated.  
"I don't uh... Do this very often." Gerard faltered slightly as he saw the tattoos on Frank's neck as the teacher undid the top two buttons on his shirt. He smiled at the younger. "Do you want to touch them again?" Gerard nodded, and moved his lips to the teacher's neck, brushing them against the skin and watched as he shuddered. Gerard smirked against the skin and kissed the tattoos slowly. Frank tilted his head to the side, giving the student easier access to his neck. Gerard flicked his tongue across the scorpion tattoo on his teacher's neck and he responded by whining quietly. Gerard bit his neck suddenly and Frank's hands clenched at his sides.  
"Don't do that." He whispered in Gerard's ear.  
"And why not?" Gerard smiled into Frank's neck.  
"Because it makes me want to teach you a lesson on how to properly use that pretty mouth of yours." He growled. Gerard smiled and bit Frank's neck again. He groaned quietly and pushed the younger away. "I thought I told you not to do that." He snarled, crawling on top of Gerard. "You need to learn to respect your elders." His face got closer and closer to the other's.  
"Professor Iero, I'm sorry." Gerard mumbled, not taking your eyes off Frank's. He was worried he has crossed a line. Just like him to blow his one and only chance with the man he'd been dreaming about for years.  
"It's too late. You need to be taught a lesson." Playfulness flashed through Frank's eyes as he slid his hands over Gerard's body, pulling at his shirt. He slipped it over his head, still nervous to be bratty with the professor. "Oh, so now you want you follow the rules?" He teased, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt slowly. Gerard looked down and blushed. Frank pulled their bodies together and began grinding on Gerard slightly and the student could feel him growing harder as he stared at his the tattoos on his chest.  
"Now, it's time for your lesson." The teacher smirked and took off his belt as the student softly touched his chest. "Hands off." He snapped. Gerard jolted his hands away and watched as Frank unzipped his pants. "Good boy" He cooed. Gerard stared as Frank stood up slowly, slipping his pants off, leaving him in his unbuttoned shirt and boxers. "Are you ready?" he asked, and the younger nodded. "Good." He slowly lowered his boxers as Gerard got on his knees on the floor.  
"Open up." The professor smirked. Gerard's mouth opened automatically and he scooted closer to the elder, taking him in his mouth. Frank's head fell back on contact and he weaved his fingers through Gerard's hair. The student bobbed his head up and down, marveling at the tattoos on his professor's hips.  
"Fuck." Frank whispered, tugging on Gerard's hair.  
Gerard continued moving his head, making noises occasionally and sucking on the tip every once in a while. Frank pulled Gerard away after a bit. "I think you learned your lesson, but God, I don't want you to stop. You are good with that mouth." He grinned down at Gerard.  
"Thank you, Professor Iero." Gerard looked up at him, a smile dancing across his face.  
"God, hearing you call me that right now is so hot. I don't think I'll be able to hear you say that again in class." The student smiled as Frank began pulling Gerard's hair, their faces getting closer and closer. Gerard stood up awkwardly, bending down to meet his teacher's height. Their lips met. Gerard smiled against Frank's lips and wrapped his arms around the other. He moaned quietly into his professor's mouth.  
"Fuck, Frank." Gerard whispered, and Frank broke the kiss, biting Gerard's neck.  
"Respect me. That's not my name." He growled.  
"I-I'm sorry Professor Iero." Gerard blushed as Frank looked into his eyes.  
"Well, I guess you never truly learned your lesson. Back to it." Frank smirked and gestured back to his hard dick between the two of them. Gerard immediately nodded, dropping back to his knees. He continued to suck Frank off, licking up and down his shaft. He lost track of time, worshipping his professor's cock, when his voice jerked him back to reality.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Frank groaned and threw his head back, fucking Gerard's mouth slightly. He came soon after, swearing and moaning Gerard's name.  
Gerard swallowed and looked up at the professor.  
"You look so pretty from this angle." Frank breathed. Gerard blushed. "You know, I think you're struggling in class. I think it would be beneficial if I began tutoring you every Tuesday." He smirked, helping the younger up and kissing him softly. He pulled his pants up and buttoned them as Gerard fumbled to put his shirt back on.  
"I don't think I would mind that." Gerard replied. "My uhhh... Art has gotten really sloppy lately." He stumbled through the sentence, trying to play along, but failing slightly.  
"Your art isn't the only thing that's sloppy." Frank shot back and smirked. Gerard blushed and took a sip of the water on the coffee table. Silence fell over the room.  
"Well. I should be getting home. Lots of homework to get done." Gerard mumbled, moving away from Frank. He needed time to process the fact that one of his biggest fantasies had just come true. "N-Nothing against you! I just. Have homework."  
"Oh. Of course." Frank looked down. "Let me lead you to the door." He led the way through the halls back to the doorway and watched Gerard put his shoes on.  
"It's not you." Gerard turned around and looked at the elder. He offered a small smile. Frank smiled back.  
"Okay then... I'll see you next class." He called as he closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last pre-written chapter, so hopefully they will improve from here on. Also I'll probably be uploading less often because it's actual writing and not just editing lol. content warning: Brendon Urie but he's an asshole. Art imitates life.

Gerard walked into Professor Iero's class two days later, eyes focused on the ground as he practically ran for his desk. He knew if he looked up at the teacher, his face would give away the answer to the question on everyone's mind. All he could think about when he saw Frank on campus was how the teacher's name sounded coming from his lips as he came and those tattoos on his hips. Ray friend sat next to Gerard and started talking immediately.   
"Oh my god did I actually see that yesterday? Were you seriously about to suck off the teacher you've been nonstop talking about for years? You have to tell me everything!" Gerard sat in silence, knowing if he spoke Frank could get in a lot of trouble. "Fine, I'll go ask Professor Iero." He huffed and stormed to the front of the room before Gerard could stop him. "Hi Professor Iero-"   
"Oh, yes, you had a question yesterday, didn't you?" The professor smiled at Ray politely. Gerard couldn't help but notice the difference between the smile he gave Ray and the smile he gave him.   
"Yeah. Was I going insane or were you really giving my friend the fuck-me eyes?" Frank's face turned red as his mouth hung open. He cleared his throat and regained his composure.   
"That is not the way to speak to your professors, and it's none of your business about what happens between me and my other students. That being said, nothing happened because it is extremely illegal and I don't think about any of my students that way." He snapped. Gerard couldn't help but feel slightly hurt.   
"Professor Iero?" He called, not daring to look up from his desk.   
"Y-yes?" The professor stuttered.   
"May I use the restroom?" The student asked quietly.   
"Of-of course." Frank stammered as Gerard rushed past him and out into the hall. As soon as the door closed, Gerard headed for the water fountain and splashed the cold water on his face.  
Of course it didn't mean anything. It was just the heat of the moment. Of course. Of course. Of course. It's better this way anyway. He definitely didn't want Frank to lose his job because of him.   
Gerard wiped the water off of his face and walked back into the classroom and sat down, not looking at anyone. He sat down and Ray immediately started on his latest rant about his newest musical infatuation as Gerard got out his sketchbook. He was deep into a sketch when a tattooed hand slammed down onto his desk.   
"I'm sick of hearing you two talking. See me after class." The student stared at the letters "HALLO" on the knuckles in front of him until they slid off his desk.   
"Professor Iero wants a three way." Brendon taunted. Gerard's face heated. Class couldn't have gone slower. The only good thing that happened was Brendon getting put on probation after Professor Iero intercepted a crudly (and badly) drawn scene of what Gerard could only assume was him and Frank having sex.   
As soon as class was over, everyone bolted from the room as Gerard and Ray stayed seated. They heard the footsteps approach and Gerard saw Professor Iero's shoes in front of your desk. He addressed Ray first.   
"One, stop talking in my class. It's really annoying. I know you're only doing this for the credit hours but some people actually take this class seriously. Two, I can't have rumours about me doing stuff with Gerard flying around. I'll give you an A on the next project if you keep your mouth shut."   
Ray snickered and agreed, packing up his bag and walking out of the classroom.   
Gerard felt his desk move as Professor Iero sat on top of it.   
"Are you okay?" He asked. Gerard nodded, not looking up. He pretended to be grossly invested in his artwork in front of him, hoping the professor would ignore his cheeks turning pink. "Hey, look at me." Gerard slowly looked up, meeting his teacher's eyes for the first time in days. His face flushed deep red. "Are you okay?" He asked slower. The student didn't answer. "I had you say that, you know that, right?" Gerard stayed silent. "Look, I know that it has been a confusing few days, but I needed to say that or else I would get fired. Or worse, Brendon could have drawn us again." The teacher smirked and pulled out the drawing from his pocket. "You know, I'm really surprised he drew my dick that small. Is it actually that small?" His face scrunched up as he looked at Gerard, cracking a smile.  
"I think it's about thiiiiis big." Gerard replied, quickly filling his next clean sketchbook page with an unreasonably large dick and tossing a smile in the professor's direction.  
Frank took one look at the drawing and laughed. "You kiss-ass. I'm not giving you any extra credit for that work of art."   
Gerard chuckled but then put an obviously fake-hurt look on his face. "You mean you'll give Ray free good grades but not me? I guess everything I heard about the advantages of sleeping with your professor aren't true."  
Frank's face grew serious. "I wouldn't want this to just be a casual thing. I actually do kind of have feelings for you, Gerard. You're such a genuine person and you feel things so strongly and your art takes my breath away. I'm just... I'm just in a bit of an awkward position. You understand, right?" Gerard nodded slowly, his tone matching the professor's. "By the way, you calling me Professor Iero drove me crazy."   
A smirk grew on Gerard's face. "I know."   
"You bastard." Frank stood up and turned to return to his desk. "You'd better get going. I bet Ray has been waiting with his ear to the door and if someone doesn't give him something to obsess over for at least the next 30 minutes, I think he's gonna explode."  
Gerard laughed and agreed, heading to the door. Sure enough, when the door swung open, Ray was standing in the hallway, his eyes gleaming with mischief.


End file.
